


Festival of Lights

by starset_bowtieboi



Series: Hometown Fantasy [2]
Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starset_bowtieboi/pseuds/starset_bowtieboi
Summary: A night out with Dustin Bates





	Festival of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around Christmas time, hence all the Christmas themes and cold weather references.

*THE FOLLOWING DRAMATIZATION HAS BEEN COMISSIONED BY THE STARSET SOCIETY*

I glanced at my phone after hearing my text notification go off. It had been a few hours since my encounter with Dustin at the mall. I was patiently awaiting his text he promised but at this point, it felt like it would never come.  
It was another message from my friend asking if I had heard from Dustin yet... I wish.  
I sighed and put my phone on the charger and decided to take a quick shower to clear my head. The hot water mixed with a soothing body wash and massaging shower head really did the job. I exited the shower freshly shaven, exfoliated and relaxed. I dressed in comfy jeans, a comfy bra, and a baggy hoodie before walking back into my room. I walked to my bed and checked my phone.  
**THREE MISSED CALLS // 2 NEW MESSAGES FROM DUSTIN**  
Holy crap.... That's not what I was expecting. I unplugged my phone and made myself comfortable on my bed before checking my messages.  
**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**  
DUSTIN: Hey, y/n. I was wondering if you were busy tonight? If not want to maybe hang out? 4:51pm  
Sorry for the missed calls. I hope everything is okay. Text me when you get these? 5:30pm  
*NEW TEXT MESSAGE TO: DUSTIN*  
ME: Hi!! I'm so sorry I missed your calls. I was in the shower and yes, everything is okay. Are you still available tonight? 5:41pm  
DUSTIN: Yes! I wanted to go see the Festival of Lights? That sounds like a huge event here. I thought you might want to join me? 5:43pm  
ME: It is a big thing. I haven't been to it in a few years... It sounds like fun! When do you want to meet there? 5:44pm  
DB: Would you be taking the bus? 5:45pm  
ME: Yeah. It’s my only option right now... 5:45pm  
DB: I can pick you up if you'd like? You said you didn't live far from the mall; I'm at the Barnes & Noble in the parking lot so it wouldn't be a stretch to pick you up. 5:48pm  
ME: That'd be great! Call me when you get in the car to come here. It'll be easier for me to direct you on the phone since you're new in this city. 5:51pm  
DB: Sounds good! Do you have a copy of either the graphic novel or novel of The Prox Transmissions? 5:53pm  
ME: Not yet... I wish I could get them but money has been tight for a while. 5:54pm  
DB: Consider it done. I'll be calling you soon! And it’s chilly out so I suggest dressing warm 5:55pm

///////////

I felt relieved that I had taken a shower and freshened up when I came home. I grabbed my favorite pair of black jeans and my newest matching pair of navy blue panties and bra. I frantically looked through my shirts to find a cute but sexy shirt to wear. I settled on my maroon thermal type shirt that matched well with one of my beanies. I dried my hair and styled it into large curls. I slapped on a touch of eye-shadow and eyeliner and mascara. I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a light shade of matte lipstick to make my lips stand out a bit. My phone rang as I searched for warm socks to wear.  
*INCOMING CALL FROM: DUSTIN*  
ME: Hello?  
DB: Hey I just got into my car... Which way do I go to get out of this parking lot?  
ME: -Insert directions from your nearest mall to your house-  
DB: Damn. Okay I got it. Do you want me to hang up or is it cool if I stay on the line?  
ME: You can stay on the line if you want. I'm still getting ready so I may be quiet.  
DB: Okay. I'm going to play some music if you don't mind?  
ME: Go for it  
*Biffy Clyro plays in the background*  
I dug out my comfy combat boots and fixed my beanie onto my hair. I looked for my favorite black sweater to tie everything together. I packed my wallet, makeup, pads and keys into a small purse and put it on under my sweater.

DB: Hey so it looks like I’ve pulled up outside, I’ll be up there in a second okay?  
ME: Sounds good!  
END CALL

//////////

It’s actually happening... This is a date with the actual man from my dreams... I went to the bathroom and freshened up before I heard a knock on my front door. My heart skipped beats on the way down stairs. I double checked my perfume and deodorant before opening the door.  
Dustin stood at the door with a goofy grin. He had a small gift bag and a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. I blushed as I opened the screen door. Dustin was dressed in black skinny jeans, a maroon shirt and black sweater, his normal glasses and his hair was perfectly sculpted. He was in the same basic outfit I was in.  
"Hi!! It’s good to see you! Come in!" I said excitedly.  
"Thank you! And these are for you..." Dustin said as he handed me the flowers and bag. I blushed even harder and grinned at him. He motioned for me to open the bag.  
Inside the bag were brand new copies of The Prox Transmissions, the graphic novel and the book, a new Sci-fi themed book mark and a warm scented candle from the candle shop we met at. I smiled at him as I put the bag on the counter. I immediately turned around and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thanks Dustin! I love it! How did you know I'd like the book mark?" I asked curiously.  
"I kinda looked up your social media sites and seen how much sci-fi you post about... I thought you'd figure it out from the friend request from me?"  
"Oh. I haven’t been online yet today..." I said quietly.  
"Oh well, now you know... Let's get these into some water and then we can leave?" Dustin said nervously.  
"Yeah of course!" I said as I turned toward the cupboards to look for a vase. Dustin had already cut the roses from the package and was cutting the ends off. I heard Dustin yelp from pain and watched the flowers drop to the counter. A few drops of blood dripped onto the floor from his hand. I put the vase in the sink and rushed over to see if he was okay.   
"What happened?" I asked, concerned.  
"I was stabbed by one of the thorns... I'm okay it’s just a little thing. Do you have any band aids?" Dustin said slowly.  
"Yeah. Um, stay here I'll be right back." I rushed to the upstairs bathroom to get my numbing disinfectant and band aids. When I returned the blood on the floor had been cleaned up and the roses were in the vase I set out.  
"Hey I got these for you." I said as I walked towards him.   
Dustin walked towards the sink and rinsed his hand off. I noticed the sizable hole in his finger and dropped some disinfectant onto it. I dabbed the finger dry and wrapped a band aid around the wound. I playfully and mindlessly kissed his finger like you would a child.  
Dustin's cheeks turned bright red and he gave me a goofy grin.  
"Ready to go?" Dustin asked.  
"Let's go!!" I said as I shut the lights off and we headed out the door.  
We walked to his car in awkward silence and he opened my door for me. I blushed and thanked him. After we pulled onto a main street he asked for basic directions on how to get downtown. Dustin asked simple questions like "Did you grow up here?", and “What’s this town like?", and "Do you like it here?". I answered him to the best of my positive ability until we arrived. We parked a few blocks back and decided to walk the rest of the way.   
The weather was a lot colder than it was a few minutes ago and I felt myself pulling my sweater tighter around me. Dustin noticed this and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body.  
"I don't bite. You can get closer to me if you want." Dustin said into my ear softly.  
I snuggled myself closer to him and wrapped my left arm around his waist. I sighed and felt my heart flutter as we fell into step together.  
We walked in silence until we hit Main Street. We stopped at the Starbucks and ordered some hot chocolate to keep us warm on the rest of the walk. Dustin held my hand as we waited for our drinks to finish. I found myself smiling bigger and longer than I have in a long time. I looked down at our entwined hands and seen Dustin grip a little tighter. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I gave a shy smile and looked down just as his name was called for our drinks.   
We walked back out into the cold air and he pulled me a little closer to his side.  
The lights were beautiful and the streets were packed full of happy families and couples. We easily blended right into them as we walked further down the street. We talked idly about memories I had from the area. Dustin stopped suddenly on a quiet corner and turned to me. He grabbed both of my hands and looked me in the eyes. I walked closer to him and smiled.  
"I feel like this is moving fast and I don't want to scare you away. When I met you this morning, I felt something I don't think I've ever felt before. You looked so peaceful, but strong and tough. You read as the perfect girl I've always wanted. Your ringtone was the nail in the coffin basically. I couldn't ignore you after that. After we talked in the store and I met your friend, everything clicked. I moved here because it reminded me of my hometown and I wanted a fresh start somewhere and meeting you will make that even better for me. I hope this isn't too much for you... I just kinda ranted and I'm not sure why..." Dustin looked down embarrassed as his words trailed off.  
"It is a little much but you haven't scared me off. I've been a fan of yours for only a few months but you seemed like the perfect guy for me since the beginning. The fact that I ran into you in my hometown is mind blowing. And I can't even wrap my head around you asking me out tonight. I feel like I'm dreaming because of how perfect things have been today." I smiled at the ground as I finished my sentence and looked up to a beaming Dustin.   
“Can I give you a hug?” He asked quietly.  
I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. I felt him lace his fingers into mine when we pulled away from each other. I snuggled up to his side and we continued to walk down the street looking at the lights. Dustin stopped us in front of his favorite display and snapped some cute pictures of us.   
We decided after an hour of walking around, to stop and get some dinner at a small pizza place.  
Dustin teased at my lack of toppings and I teased his diet soda. We walked back to his car and he drove me back to my house. He pulled into a parking space at the end of my street and shut the car off. I turned to him and I felt him reach for my hands. Dustin kissed my knuckles causing me to blush. We both sighed at the same time and he looked up at me.  
"Well this is it, I guess." Dustin's words trailed off as he looked out the window.  
I sighed and nodded, "Yeah I guess. When will I see you again?" I asked nervously.  
"If it were up to me, I'd have you move into my spare room and I'd never have to be away from you... Are you free tomorrow?" Dustin asked.  
"I think so. If not I'll work around it to see you." I said confidently.  
"I guess I'll walk you back now..." Dustin said sadly before he kissed my knuckles again and got out of the car.   
He walked around to my side and let me out. I sighed sadly as I reached for his hand and he led us to the end of the alley.   
"Wait, Dustin. Can we take the long way around? I’m not ready for this night to be over..."  
"If there is any way to spend more time with you then I'm in." Dustin wrapped his arm around my waist and I held his right hand in mine as we started to walk down the street away from my house, around to the other side of the street.   
I reached around his back and felt for his left hand. I heard Dustin chuckle before he grabbed my hand and pushed it into his front left pocket of his jeans with his hand. We both let out a content sigh and snuggled closer together. We walked a little slower as we came closer to my alley once again.  
Dustin stopped us right outside of my front door and held my hands in his.  
"Today was amazing. Thank you." I sighed as I looked up at him in the dim light.  
"It was hun. I wish it wasn’t ending..." Dustin sighed and leaned in to rest his forehead on mine.   
We watched each other’s eyes for what felt like hours before Dustin leaned in closer and pressed his lips against mine. I went stiff in shock but melted into him a little. He pecked my lips again before pulling away. I smiled and he pulled me into one last hug.  
"Dustin... If you need to talk or you're lonely. Or you just miss me too much, call me or text me. I'll always answer unless I'm away from my phone or working. Now that you have me, you always will." I said into his ear while he held me in his arms.  
"Same goes for you babe. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Dustin said squeezing me closer to him.  
He pulled away and I nodded to him. He pecked my lips again and turned to walk away. I watched as he turned the corner and disappeared. I opened my door and walked back to my room. I fell onto my bed feeling warmer than I ever had. I laid there with the biggest smile on my face when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
*1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: DUSTIN*  
DUSTIN: Hey babe. I miss you already. <3 1:37am

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me feedback n this story or any suggestions on anything I should write Thanks!


End file.
